


After the Game

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: we raise our flags and put our pride on our back [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, FWP - fluff without plot, Fluff, Football | Soccer, I just wanted to write some bits of what's up with isak and even after the world cup, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, lmao it's literally just fluff, seriously blink and it's over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: After returning home from the World Cup, Isak and Even have their little ritual and finally some time alone-- sequel to "Norway. A Summer's Tale"





	After the Game

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, holy shit, what kind of game was that today of Germany against Sweden. I was screaming so much my throat is hurting a little now. KROOOOOOOOOOOOOS, thank you I love you. I'm literally so happy.  
> That said, I'm really glad I can get this sequel out tonight. It doesn't have a lot of plot, also has a little less football than the first part but Isak is being called world champion a lot and Evak are very cute together :D That should probably be the summary for this.  
> I didn't plan to write this sequel at first. After I finished Norway. A Summer's Tale, I had the background information of what their ritual is and it was very cute in my head so I thought if someone asked for it, I'd tell them about it but then I couldn't stop listening to a song - I don't wanna spoil which one for the sake of the story lmao - and I knew I had to write it. I also got more and more ideas for everything that happened before Isak joined the national squad (again, if someone had asked, I would have told them) so I eventually decided to make this a 3-part series  
> But yeah, this one is basically mindless fluff so don't expect too much of it except Evak being cute haha and I'm not sure when I will get the last part out but probably soon (I'm really excited to write it)  
> The title for the series is from the official FIFA World Cup 2018 song (Live It Up by Nicky Jam feat. Will Smith & Era Istrefi) - which I hadn't heard until today but when I googled the lyrics and found that line, it was just too perfect.
> 
> Now this was a lot of rambling whoops sorry, enjoy <3

It was incredible how much freer Isak already felt as soon as they were back in the air, leaving Russia behind them. He squeezed Even’s hand in his and pressed a smiling kiss against his cheek.

“What was that?” Even said teasingly, tapping his finger against his lips.

Isak laughed and kissed him properly until Jonas and Magnus’ obnoxious catcalls broke them apart. He flipped his friends and teammates off and leaned his head on Even’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

It was impossible to describe the level of happiness he was feeling right now. They had won the World Cup! And he had Even by his side. Anything seemed possible now.

The squad had some official events to get to — including the huge celebration of their victory with thousands of fans as soon as they landed in Norway — but then it would be just Even and Isak for a bit.

“I can’t wait to have you all to myself soon,” Even whispered into his hair, mirroring Isak’s thoughts exactly.

Returning back home, Isak was still buzzing from the overwhelming enthusiasm and excitement at the victory party hours later. The fans had chanted his name, an ocean of pride flags being waved around.

Isak’s heart was so full.

“Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?” Even whispered, pulling him against his chest.

Isak should take a shower, washing the grime from travelling and the sweat from partying off him, as well as the beer from when his teammate had showered him in it in celebration much to the amusement of the fans. In short, Isak was reeking but he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his boyfriend now for what felt like the first time in weeks. So he kissed Even, open-mouthed and wet.

Even didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he walked them backwards to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss and as he did so, he peeled Isak’s damp jersey off of him.

They fell into bed, tangled limbs and lips, touching like they were touching each other for the first time. Isak took his time brushing his fingers against Even’s skin, feeling goosebumps rise under his touch.

They had had celebratory sex, of course. Not the night of their win because both of them had been too drunk for more than cuddles but in the morning it had been hot and frantic. Even had worshipped Isak until Isak had been flushed all over. They hadn’t had taken their time like they could now when everything was more settled.

Their moans and pants echoed in the room and Isak smiled. Nothing would ever be better than this sound — not even the deafening cheering after they had won the World Cup. This was Isak’s favourite game: their bodies moving together perfectly attuned to each other, hands and lips sliding against heated skin.

“I love you,” Isak breathed into Even’s mouth, his forehead resting against Even’s when he came, feeling Even’s thrusts deep in his bones before his boyfriend followed after him.

They lay in silence for a moment, just the pounding of their hearts in their ears. 

Even pressed a kiss to Isak’s sweat-slick chest, right above his heart. “I love you so much,” He whispered and then looked up at Isak with a smirk, “We’re gross. God, we smell so bad.”

Isak laughed and carded his finger’s through Even’s messy hair. “I’d like to suggest showering in the morning but that would probably be a bad idea since I feel like I could sleep for three days straight.”

Even slid up Isak’s body to connect their lips again, his hands moving down to grab a hold of Isak’s thighs and wrapping them around himself. “I’ll carry you, world champion,” Even mumbled, pressing smiling kisses to Isak’s jaw and neck.

“Such a gentleman,” Isak grinned, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck and holding on to him tightly. Even heaved them up in a standing position, kissing Isak more as he walked them to the bathroom. “All the titles… are nothing,” Isak murmured against his lips, “In comparison to having you close to me.”

The smell of coffee and the absence of Even next to him was what woke Isak up. He groaned, hiding his face against the pillow. He had hoped they could have had a soft morning together like the one after he had gotten back from training camp which now seemed so long ago but apparently, Even had different plans.

Isak sighed and got out of bed, still feeling half asleep but relaxed. He found Even sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in one hand as he poured over some notes. Isak approached him, brushing a hand over Even’s back and leaning down to kiss his temple. “I missed you in bed,” Isak whispered.

“Oh, sorry,” Even muttered distractedly, “I had an idea I had to write down.”

Isak laughed, squeezing Even’s shoulder. “Did you brush your teeth already?” He asked because he knew how Even got when he was in one of his inspirational bursts — much like Isak was when it came to football — and nothing else mattered.

Even’s expression was sheepish when he met Isak’s gaze. “No?”

Isak grinned, “Me neither. Let’s go, we can have breakfast after, okay?” Because if Isak didn’t also remind Even of eating, he’d forget that too.

“What would I do without you?” Even mused.

“You’d starve because you have a brilliant mind,” Isak concluded, smirking. “Wanna tell me what you’re writing?” He asked softly.

Immediately, Even blushed and shook his head.

Isak grinned and nodded. He knew how shy Even got about his works but in the end, Isak was always the first to see it. They didn’t talk a lot while brushing their teeth — obviously — but Isak didn’t mind, it was nice to just spend time with Even, even if it was the most mundane situation, because he was sure he wouldn’t see much of his boyfriend today.

After breakfast, Isak left Even alone to do some writing and went for a run. The reason why Even had gotten up so early in the first place was because he worked better when he was completely undisturbed and Isak accepted that.

It was a strange relief to be back in Bergen after having been at training camp in Kristiansand and almost right after on his way to Russia and the World Cup. Now he’d soon be leaving again for the vacation Even and he were going to go on but that was only a week and he wouldn’t have to leave for a while anymore after that.

Bergen had simply become his home after having come here five years ago.

There was also something genuinely freeing about just running because he wanted to run and not because he was training for something. Of course, he had to stay in shape, but with the World Cup over, there were a lot less restrictions.

Isak focused on his breathing and the music in his ears while he ran. If he tried, he could probably run this route blindfolded, that was how familiar he was with this place.

However, after running for about an hour, he was suddenly interrupted. A hand grasping onto his arm almost throwing him off balance. _Foul._ Unlike in a match, his opponent kept holding him, steadying him though.

And it turned out it wasn’t an opponent at all but a teammate. “Mikael?!” He exclaimed somewhere between surprise and excitement. Isak took out his earbuds and then went to hug his friend. It had been way too long that they had last seen each other.

“Congrats, world champion,” Mikael grinned, patting him on the back, “How are you?”

Isak couldn’t help the giggle bubbling out of his throat. “Happy mostly, I still can’t believe it,” He admitted.

Mikael smirked, “That’s why you’re out running instead of having marathon celebratory sex with Ev?”

Isak rolled his eyes. “There’s been and there will be plenty of celebratory sex, thank you very much. Nah, but Even is in one of his inspired phases today so I decided to give him some space!”

“Basically, he kicked you out of your own flat?”

“Our flat,” Isak amended before he even thought about it. They hadn’t talked more about Even possibly moving in after the World Cup so it was a bit of a bold assumption for Isak to make.

Mikael smiled at him happily. “Is that so? That’s great, bro!”

A little sheepishly Isak muttered, “Yeah, no. I don’t know. It’s not settled yet so we’ll see. I’ve been ready forever but Even has to be as well.”

“Yeah, definitely!” Mikael agreed. “But hey, let’s get together sometime and hang out. Unless you’re too good for us now that you won the World Cup and the likes of Manchester United and Real Madrid are probably interested in you,” He joked.

Isak immediately felt a knot in his stomach. He knew from his agent that the big European clubs were interested in the “Norwegian wunderkind” but he hadn’t given it much thought yet (and only opened the emails to have all those huge names glare at him), trying to ignore the fact that everyone — including himself to some extent — expected him to sign with Bayern München or a club equally as big. “Yeah,” Isak laughed weakly, “Let’s hang out soon! I’ll get back to you about it after Even’s and my vacation, okay?”

“Perfect! Have fun on your sex vacation!” Mikael laughed and Isak flipped him off. 

They hugged goodbye and then Isak was off again, running much faster this time than before. Panic was rising in his chest for some unexplainable reason. This should be what he had always dreamed of: being able to transfer to a club that would bring him far.

But hadn’t he already made it as far as possible? He won the World Championship after all.

Before he knew it, Isak was at the Falk Næsheim home, ringing the doorbell while he tried to catch his breath.

Ida opened the door for him, a surprised smile on her lips. “Isak! Hi! So good to see you!” She exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug, completely ignoring that he was sweaty.

“Halla. Sorry for just barging in…” He mumbled as she pulled him into the house.

A moment later, a screech of, “Isak!” echoed through the hallway and Isak had his arms full of Linda and Theo, Even’s half-siblings. “You’re back!” Theo cheered, wrapping his skinny arms around Isak’s neck and almost choking him.

Isak laughed, hugging the two close and making sure he had a tight grip on them. “I’m back,” He confirmed, dropping kisses on both their foreheads.

“Did you bring us something from Russia?” Linda demanded, bouncing excitedly in his hold.

Even liked to blame it on Isak how into football Theo and Linda were, arguing that if Isak didn’t play football with them so much, they’d be more interested in the stuff Even was interested in, namely drawing and coming up with movie plots. 

“I brought each of you a jersey from a match I played!” Isak told them and set them back on the ground, “But you’ll have to wait until next time I come around and bring them.”

They nodded excitedly and Theo asked, “Will you bring Evvy too?”

Isak laughed again. “Of course! Your big brother is really excited to see you again!” 

Linda grabbed Isak’s hand and tugged on it. “Come play football with us outside!” She demanded.

“Later, okay? I gotta talk about something with your pappa first,” Isak said, ruffling their hair. When they darted off again, Isak turned back to Ida, “Is Per here?”

She nodded, “In the kitchen. Come on, I’m sure you’re thirsty! Did you run all the way from your place to here?”

Isak grinned, replying quite proudly, “I did. And I am, thank you.”

In the kitchen, Per looked up from his newspaper when they entered. It still sometimes shocked Isak how alike Even and his father looked. Two years ago, when Per had married Ida and Isak had seen father and son stand next to each other at the altar, both in their tuxes, both tall, Isak had had to sit down because he had suddenly so vividly seen an older version of Even waiting for _him_ at the altar. Right now, Per’s hair was mussed, his stubble dark and he didn’t look unlike how Isak had left Even this morning. 

“Oh, hello Isak. We didn’t expect you today. Is Even with you?” Per asked, looking between his wife and Isak as if he had forgotten that they were, in fact, expecting that visit.

Isak shook his head, “No, no. I was on a run and decided to stop by. We need to talk.”

Per didn’t look surprised at all. His demeanour went from slightly dishevelled future father-in-law to put-together coach of Brann and businessman. After knowing Per for almost five years, having experienced both versions of him millions of times, it still made Isak wonder how he could change from one to the other this fast. “Congratulations on the world cup, Valtersen,” He said formally.

Ida set a glass of water down in front of Isak and squeezed his shoulder when he smiled thankfully at her before she left the kitchen quietly.

“Thank you, coach,” Isak replied equally as formal, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

At that admission, Per’s expression softened a little and he looked very proud. “You were always meant to make it far.” 

“I know,” Isak whispered, not because he’d always been convinced of his own talent but because everyone kept telling him. He wiggled around in his seat uncomfortably. “I’ve got some lucrative offers,” He stated bluntly.

Per nodded. “Not surprising. Which ones? Arsenal? ManU? Bayern München? Real? Atlético probably? Juve? St. Germain?” He listed monotonously. 

Isak felt sick again. He could be playing for any of those clubs together with some of the biggest players the world had ever seen. “Yeah,” He breathed, “These and some others.”

Per didn’t sound unkind when he asked, “So which one is it gonna be? Wait, let me guess. Atlético? You’ve always admired Griezmann.”

“About that,” Isak mumbled. Now or never. After Even, Per was maybe the person he trusted most so why was he so scared? “I wanted to ask your advice.”

That surprised Per after all. “ _My_ advice? Just to be clear, are you asking me as your boyfriend’s father or my professional opinion?”

Isak grabbed the glass in front of him, wrapping his fingers around it but making no move to drink something — he probably wouldn’t be able to stomach anything right now. “Both? I don’t know. I- everything is going really well for me right now. I just won the probably biggest tournament of my life, I came out to the world, I have a beautiful boyfriend who finally maybe wants to move in with me. The largest football clubs are willing to waste millions on me…” Isak trailed off, hiding his face behind his hands. “I just wanna settle down with Even. Play some football with my friends and maybe do some good in the world,” He admitted, raising his head back up to look at Per, “I wanna stay at Brann. Is that stupid?”

Per leaned forward, his gaze intense on Isak. “We’d love if you stayed, Valtersen. Obviously. But we can’t keep up with the other clubs that want you money-wise.”

Isak shook his head. “I don’t care. I don’t care about the money. I just wanna stay,” He said, “Can I do that? I’d be a great asset. I’d make the club appealing for young players.”

Per smiled a little. “Having a world champion in our club? Without paying more? Why do you sound like you’re begging?”

Isak huffed a relieved laugh. “I just really wanna stay. I’d probably pay _you_ if I had to.”

“Now that’s something I can get on board with,” Per chuckled, “But seriously, talk to the manager about wanting to stay if that’s what you really wanna do. I don’t think it’s stupid — well, maybe a little bit.”

Isak felt his shoulders sagging, feeling lighter than before. He chuckled quietly. “Thanks,” He mumbled.

Per clapped his hands and said, “Let’s move to the fun part. How’d you feel about a little two against two match? Let’s see if I can beat the world champion!”

Isak laughed, “I’m in.” They went to the backyard where Linda and Theo screeched in excitement when they heard about the planned match. Ida joined them to play referee.

It was late afternoon when Isak got back home. As expected, he found Even in the same position he had left him in. “Hello,” He whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

When he pulled away, Even reached out for him, fingers wrapping around his wrist. “Wait,” He hummed, turning in his chair, “I missed you.” Even rested his head against Isak’s stomach where Isak was standing between his legs.

Isak’s hands immediately went to Even’s hair to card his fingers through it. “I missed you too,” He whispered but tried to pull away. “I’m super gross and sweaty though.”

Even shook his head. “I don’t care, baby.”

“Take a shower with me?” Isak suggested.

Even blinked up at him, a smirk on his lips. “Fun or business?” He asked cheekily.

Isak rolled his eyes. They had always had this thing where they talked about important stuff in the shower, right from the beginning. “Both?” Isak offered. 

When they stood in the shower a couple minutes later, Even’s hands brushing against Isak’s arms, Isak asked, “Did you get a lot of writing done today?”

“I did,” Even confirmed, smiling before he leaned in to kiss Isak, “I think I can finish it pretty quickly.”

Isak let himself be kissed like Even often did: a little desperate and as if it could be the last time or maybe like it was the very first time — either way, it shook Isak to the core every time. He was still shaking when he put his hands on Even’s chest, pushing a little. “We need to talk,” Isak whispered breathlessly.

Even whined, making Isak smile. “Do we? Give us one shower where we can just have fun,” He pouted.

“In a moment,” Isak promised. “It’s just- I saw your dad today.”

Even’s eyebrows shot up. “Talk about a turn-off. Is he okay? Are the kids?” He made sure.

Isak nodded quickly. “Yeah, they’re fine. We’ll have a family dinner after our vacation. But uh- I had a… professional talk with Per and I don’t know if you’ve been worrying about it or something but I wanna stay at Brann, here in Bergen. I don’t care about how big the offers are that I got,” Isak assured him.

Even sighed dramatically. “And here I thought you’d whisk me away to some exotic place like Madrid or something,” He teased.

Isak rolled his eyes. “Madrid is not that exotic, Even.” He mulled Even’s words over. It wasn’t like he regretted his decision of staying at Brann but if he had known that Even didn’t mind moving, maybe he had given it more consideration. “You wouldn’t have minded leaving Bergen? And your siblings?”

Even shrugged, “I don’t mind where in the world we are as long as I’m with you.”

“Fuck,” Isak blurted, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Even smiled, nudging their noses together. “I can’t wait to move in with you, Isak.”

Isak’s heart jumped in his chest and he couldn’t keep the happy grin off his face. “Yeah? You really want to?”

Even nodded. “Let’s do it when we get back from our vacation. I don’t wanna wait any longer. Now how’s that for a romantic segue into shower sex?” He grinned mischievously.

Isak snorted. Right before he kissed Even, he whispered against his lips, “I can work with that.”

Two days later, they were in paradise. More precisely, a small Fiji island. The water was of an incredible turquoise colour, and their small thatched hut was just perfectly cosy. Most importantly, everything was _quiet._

Even and Isak stood on the beach, looking around in awe. “You should become world champion more often, _holy shit,”_ Even breathed. His eyes moved from their breathtaking surroundings to Isak, letting his eyes wander over him appreciatively. “You sexy world champion.”

Isak closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of those words and his boyfriend’s eyes on him. “Say that again,” He demanded.

“So sexy,” Even murmured, pulling Isak close.

Isak shook his head, hands resting on Even’s chest and a smirk on his face. “No, the other thing.”

Even laughed. “World champion,” He whispered before kissing Isak until they were both giggling too much to keep doing that.

“Let’s go inside,” Isak suggested, running his nose along Even’s and smiling, smiling, smiling.

“And see how sturdy the bed is,” Even finished his thought with a grin. He linked their fingers and, hand in hand, they walked back.

As they took in the bed, they both grinned and when their eyes met, a twinkle was in them. Even was the first to climb on the bed, standing on it. He fumbled for his phone in his jeans, looking for something while Isak joined him up there.

“Ready?” Even raised his eyebrows at Isak, barely waiting for the affirmative nod before he tapped the screen of his phone.

When the familiar upbeat song started playing, Isak started feeling even more giddy than before. It was as if he was sixteen again, except less scared.

And then they started jumping. Isak felt laughter bubbling up in his throat and he let it take over while Even started singing along. The chorus came around and Even exclaimed, “Come on, Isak!” As per usual, Isak shook his head, giggling. Even wasn’t perturbed, yelling the lyrics loudly, “ _Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop._ ”

Isak’s stomach started hurting from laughing so much. He tried to jump even higher while Even shimmied his hips ridiculously.

By the time the chorus came around a second time, Isak was singing along, grabbing Even’s hand and raising it above their heads to get Even to twirl around.

When the song faded out, both their chests were heaving, breathless with laughter. 

“Remember the first time we did this?” Even panted, resting his hand against Isak’s cheek.

Isak looked up at him, flushed and his legs a little wobbly now after the exertion of jumping on the mattress or maybe it was just Even that made him weak in the knees. “I wanted to kiss you so bad,” Isak admitted, spotting the same glittering in Even’s eyes that had been there four years ago already.

“I wanted you to kiss me so bad,” Even replied before he pulled Isak in for a kiss, deep and slow and sucking the last bit of air out of Isak’s lungs.

Their vacation consisted of sunbathing, snorkelling, lots of kisses and laughter and well, sex. It wasn’t strictly a post-world cup sex week like Jonas had insinuated (and probably had one of his own) but there was plenty of sexy times anyway.

Between enjoying the warm sun and the salt water on his skin and the pleasant soreness in his muscles, Isak had never been more relaxed. If Even asked him to just stay on their small little island forever, Isak wouldn’t hesitate to say yes.

“Ask me,” Isak whispered, pressing a smiling kiss to Even’s bare chest.

Even’s hand stilled in Isak’s hair. “Mmh?” He hummed in confusion.

Isak just looked at him and smiled.

Still confused, Even guessed, “Marry me?”

Isak’s smile widened, closing his eyes when Even pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We should move in first before we get married. Who knows, maybe it turns out we hate each other once we live together.”

Even snorted, carding his fingers through Isak’s hair again. “Fat chance,” He laughed, “We’re basically living together already as it is.”

“I can’t wait to live with you for real,” Isak mused, bringing their lips together in a short but sweet kiss. He wondered when he had stopped being scared; when the thought of being married and settling down and starting a family had stopped being the single most terrifying thing in the world. “Would you really marry me?” He whispered.

“In a heartbeat.”

“Okay,” Isak bit his lip, grinning. It was so stupid; they both knew they weren’t gonna get married right now, it might take another two or even five years but just the _idea_ that it was on the horizon made Isak the happiest man alive.

By the end of their trip, Even’s skin was an angry red in almost all places except where his swim shorts had covered it. He pouted a lot about it — like he always did when they returned from vacation. Isak often joked how getting easily sunburnt was Even’s only flaw but he gladly listened to Even’s complaints and put soothing ointment on him.

“I look like a lobster,” Even groaned, eyes travelling over Isak’s body which looked pretty and sun-kissed.

Isak pulled Even close. “A very cute lobster though,” He noted with a far too soft smile for the way he was teasing.

Even pouted some more until Isak kissed it off his lips. A little nostalgically, Isak’s eyes then moved to the little hut. Even’s gaze followed his and he sighed, “I wish we could stay.”

“I gave you the chance to ask,” Isak said teasingly, “But instead you asked me to marry you.” His tone was a ridiculous singsong and if anyone else had heard it, Isak would probably have been embarrassed.

 

Much too soon, they were back on a plane to Norway, cuddled up together in first class and reminiscing their trip. They both agreed that they wanted to go back to that little island sometime soon.

They were only interrupted once during the long journey back home. A young boy approached them, wide-eyed and wringing his hands, during their layover in Amsterdam. “Hello,” He squeaked, eyes on Isak who sat up a little straighter in his seat where he had leaned on Even in exhaustion, “Are you Isak? Valtersen? The football player?”

Isak put on a smile, eyes quickly scanning his surroundings until his eyes found who must be the kid’s mother, looking a little frazzled and worried. “I am. What’s your name, buddy?”

“Anders,” He told Isak, bouncing on his feet a little, “I saw all of your matches in the World Cup! Your winning goal in the finale was _awesome_!” It was obvious that he slowly warmed up, “Is your head better now?” Anders’ gaze darted to Isak’s head as if he could spot something there.

Automatically, Isak raised his hand to his head, rubbing the spot where he had collided with Messi. “All good now,” He assured with a smile. “Are you coming back from vacation?” Isak asked softly. He was absolutely knackered, the luxury of first class having faded some time around the twentieth hour of travelling. Isak just wanted to get home now. But the way Anders was beaming at him made up for all of it a little.

Anders nodded excitedly. “We visited my aunt here. It was really cool!”

“It does sound cool,” Isak agreed.

“Can I get a picture with you?” He blurted, clasping his hand over his mouth immediately as if he was worried that he was rude.

“Absolutely,” Isak grinned.

Anders’ eyes darted to his mother and then quickly back to Isak as he fished a phone out of his pocket. He wordlessly held it out to Isak.

Even chimed in, “I can take the picture for you?”

“Thanks, babe,” Isak smiled, touching his hand to Even’s arm for a moment. Isak wrapped his arm around Anders, hoping for the boy’s sake that he didn’t look absolutely dead in the picture.

“Thank you, Isak,” Anders said politely before taking the phone back from Even and hurrying off to his mother again.

Isak chuckled softly, leaning back into Even. He just hoped the little exchange hadn’t caught anyone’s attention and they would soon be surrounded by a lot more fans.

“You’re so good with kids,” Even hummed, pressing a kiss to Isak’s hair.

Isak shrugged, “It’s not like I’m gonna be rude to them.”

Even laughed quietly. “Of course not.”

 

About twenty minutes before they landed in Bergen, a stewardess approached them, wearing a slightly pinched expression.

Even was resting his head on Isak’s shoulder, sleeping, and Isak himself was pretty close to nodding off but when her quiet, “Mr. Valtersen? Mr. Bech Næsheim?” reached them, Even slowly woke up.

“Hi,” Isak smiled despite feeling absolutely not in the mood, “Everything okay?” 

Her own smile was strained. “Bergen Airport just informed us that quite a large number of fans have gathered to greet you once we land. Security measures have been taken and airport security personnel will be provided for you to make sure you’ll be safe,” She explained.

Isak immediately grew rigid. He had hoped they could stay under the radar until they had settled back in at home. Immediately, his mind went to Anders and his mother, assuming one of them must have mentioned seeing them at the airport on social media — or maybe someone else who had watched the exchange. Either way, it had spread and now Isak and Even, bone-tired, had to face Isak’s fans as soon as they landed. “Thank you,” Isak shot her a wavering smile.

In return, she smiled apologetically at him before she left them alone again.

“Fuck,” Isak groaned, hiding his face against Even’s neck, “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Even mumbled, squeezing Isak’s hand in his.

 

Isak’s heart was beating wildly in his chest when they exited the plane, and were greeted by two burly guys. “Thank you for doing this and sorry for the inconvenience,” Isak told them reflexively. 

The taller one of them seemed to be in good spirits though, smiling when he assured, “Don’t worry, kid. This is the most excitement I’ve ever had in this job. My son will freak out when I tell him I got to be security for our world champion.”

Isak admired Even for seeming just as relaxed, asking the security guard, “Does your son play too?” He slid his sunglasses on his nose, an action that showed Isak that he was nervous after all. It was their first public appearance together after Isak had made their relationship official so it would have surprised him if Even had been completely cool.

“Yeah! He’s training even harder since the World Cup. You’re his big idol, Mr. Valtersen.”

“Call me Isak,” Isak mumbled, blushing. He was twenty years old, being called _Mr. Valtersen_ made him feel at least ten years older. “We can take a picture together for your son if you like,” He suggested, because it was the polite thing to do.

“Really? Only if you want to,” The guard said, unable to hide his excitement.

Isak smiled tiredly, assuming that only Even’s hand in the crook of his neck, his thumb brushing against his neck kept him upright. “Of course,” He nodded.

They took the picture and then the security guard went back into business mode and they were off to brave the crowd. Even kept his gaze downward, the sunglasses working as a protective shield as well as one of the security guards’ arm around him. 

Isak hated the distance between them, had thought it would be easier like this but while he shielded his face from the camera flashes with one hand, he reached out with the other to hold Even’s.

It was possible that he was only breathing again when they reached a cab, crawling into it after a clipped, “Thank you,” to the security guards.

The silence rang in Isak’s ears and he curled into Even. “I’m sorry,” He croaked, so tired now that he felt tears pricking his eyes.

“Stop apologising,” Even whispered soothingly, curling his arms around Isak. He told the cab driver their address before he focused back on Isak, “Sleep some, baby. We’re almost home.”

“I need another vacation,” Isak huffed humourlessly.

Even laughed quietly. “Sounds good to me, baby,” He peppered Isak’s face with kisses until a faint smile appeared on Isak’s lips, “I love you.”

Neither Isak nor Even were very patient about moving in together so only four days after their return from Fiji, they packed up Even’s few belongings — most of it was at Isak’s place already anyway — from his tiny flat to bring it over to Isak’s- to _their_ flat.

They only had to carry up a couple more boxes and that one dresser they decided to keep from Even’s furniture but instead, they were sitting in the opening of the moving van they had rented, making out like two teenage boys.

All day, they had carried Even’s stuff around and they were tired of it.

Kissing was so much better.

“Yo, dudes. Heard there’s a house warming party happening here,” Mikael interrupted them, slapping Isak on the back who turned around, leaning against Even, to glare at his friend.

He had Adam and Mutta in tow, two more of Isak’s teammates. 

“We’re not done moving,” Isak pointed out, longingly looking at the six packs of beer they brought, “How about you carry the last bit upstairs?” He grinned impishly, though he already knew their friends were assholes who’d never do them that favour.

“No way!” Adam exclaimed promptly and Mikael shook his head, long hair flying.

Only Mutta was being a good bro, suggesting, “Let’s play for it. Loser carries the stuff upstairs!”

Isak smirked, widening his eyes dramatically. “You really wanna challenge the world champion?” He asked.

“Scared, Valtersen?” Mutta smirked back, holding out his hand for Isak to shake on the deal.

“You wish,” Isak shot back. There was the usual excitement fluttering in his chest at the prospect of a match between friends.

They went around the building to the large pitch there and Mikael immediately darted off to get a ball. “So how are we gonna do this?” He asked when he ran back, “Penalty shots?”

“Actual game,” Adam demanded, “Two against two.”

“Two against two,” Isak agreed, realising he’d have to play with Even. “Baby, I love you but please don’t mess this up, I’m tired.” Obviously he wasn’t tired enough to not play some football — but was he ever? — so maybe he was just lazy.

Even pouted, “I didn’t even wanna play!”

Adam volunteered as referee since he was Brann’s keeper which would give them even more of an advantage over Isak and Even.

They had ten minutes to come up with a game plan so Isak pulled his boyfriend aside, all business. “How good are you with holding balls?”

Even smirked, “You know the answer to that, babe.”

Isak rolled his eyes, “Focus! I’m tired of carrying boxes around!”

Even giggled. “Sorry, sorry,” He apologised, “I don’t know. Better than kicking a ball?”

Isak groaned. “Okay. So your job: Don’t let the ball in the goal. I’ll score.”

Even pulled him close by the waist, kissing him. Breathily, he said, “You’re so sexy when you’re determined.”

Isak couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him and he didn’t fight Even’s own determination of bruising Isak’s lips.

“Hey, lovebirds! Ready?” Mutta called out to them.

Isak was blushing slightly when they got ready for the game. “We’re gonna crush you,” Isak warned with a sure smirk. 

“Alright!” Adam clapped his hands, “Fifteen minutes! If it’s a tie, we’ll have penalty shots!”

They started playing and Isak immediately felt how different it was to play with them than with the national squad. He had gotten incredibly close with some people on the national squad, especially Magnus and Jonas, and obviously they were a well attuned team. But these boys were his friends and in a way, it was harder to play against Mikael and Mutta because of that, because they knew each other so well, including the tactics they were using. 

Isak was involved in a tackle with Mutta that Mutta won, zooming past Isak and toward Even. Isak watched as Mutta made his shot and before the ball came even close to Even or the goal, Isak knew Even wouldn’t be able to catch it.

1-0 for the other boys.

Even looked seriously crestfallen and while Isak was frustrated, the feeling wasn’t directed at Even. Taking the time to run up to Even, Isak ruffled his hand through his hair, mumbling encouragingly, “Next time,” before darting off again.

Isak was fighting harder now, he really didn’t want to carry those last few boxes upstairs. He managed to trick his way past Mutta and then there was only Mikael between the ball and the goal. When he kicked the ball with everything he got, it became clear that Mikael was lacking the experience he needed to hold the ball.

1-1

Isak looked at Mutta and Mikael, who seemed as determined as Isak. His gaze travelled back to Even. “Fuck it,” He muttered and then louder, “Even, get your gorgeous ass over here.”

The other two chuckled when Even called back, “But- what about the goal?”

“Get over here,” Isak said impatiently, watching his friends gearing up to play again, “We have three more minutes to play. We won’t let them close to the goal.” It was a risky move but he needed someone up front with him, no matter how much Even sucked.

There was a clear advantage that Isak and Even had against Mikael and Mutta. While those two knew each other really well and knew each move they would play, Isak and Even understood each other without words.

It was an intense last three minutes — plus the two minutes added time — where both teams fouled unapologetically. One minute left and Isak prayed, as he kicked the ball, that Even’s long limbs wouldn’t get in the way of this pass. Isak smiled encouragingly, even though Even might not notice it, and then slapped a hand across his eyes when Even kicked the ball at the goal. He spread his fingers to see anyway.

The ball wobbled into the goal — only because Mikael unfortunately stumbled and couldn’t stop the ball — and Isak took off, laughing and screaming, jumping at Even and tackling him to the ground. “Fucking hell, Even! You’re fucking awesome!”

Even giggled, rolling on the grass with Isak, kissing him. Eventually, they broke apart, still laughing as they stared up at the sky until Mikael and Mutta loomed over them. 

“Congrats!” They laughed, falling down on the ground next to them. Mutta handed them beers and they clinked the bottles together.

They launched on the grass until the sun set and it got too cold and in the end, it was all five of them together that carried the rest of the stuff upstairs before they abandoned the boxes and played FIFA on the xbox for the rest of the night.

“Issy!” Linda and Theo chorused, jumping into Isak’s arms.

Isak caught them easily, laughing. He smooched each of them on the forehead and asked, “Hey you little monsters, how are you doing?”

“Did you bring the jerseys?” Linda asked cheekily, grinning toothily at him.

“Oh, that’s all I am to you? You just want my jerseys? You hurt me, Linda-bear!” Isak sighed dramatically.

“No!” Linda exclaimed, smacking a kiss to his cheek, “I love you!”

Isak grinned, “I love you too!”

That was when Even chimed in, “And what about me? Did you miss your brother at all?”

“Yes!” Theo screeched, struggling against Isak’s grip and stretching his arms out toward Even. Linda mirrored him a second later.

Even took his siblings in his arms and Isak moved to greet Ida and Per with a hug. “How was your vacation?” Ida asked when they all went to the lounge room.

Isak’s eyes were on Even, watching with a fond expression how Even joked around with his siblings but he still answered, “It was an absolute dream. Here, I have some pics on my phone.” Per and Ida huddled around him, _aah_ -ing and _ooh_ -ing while he showed them the pictures, and laughing when some goofy pictures of him and a sunburnt Even came up.

“Issy!” Theo scrambled off Even’s lap then and tugged on Isak’s shirt, “Can we get our jerseys now? And can we sleep over next week? Please?” He gave Isak doe eyes for effect.

Isak laughed, shooting Even a quick glance who nodded briefly. “Sure, we’d love to have you over! Evvy said yes?” He asked before he got up to get the jerseys from the bag they had brought. “Okay, you two,” Isak said when he came back, kneeling on the ground to be face to face with Linda and Theo, “I have the jersey from the match against Argentina and the one from the match against Germany. So who wants which?”

If Isak knew the two of them as well as he thought he did, there would be no fighting because Theo thought Manuel Neuer was very pretty and Linda wanted to play football as well as Lionel Messi one day. He held his breath for a moment as the twins looked at each other and then lunged for a jersey each — just like Isak had expected.

Immediately, they went to put them on and Isak had a hunch it would be hard to get them out of them again any time soon.

Isak was smiling so big that it began to hurt but he didn’t care. Seeing Theo and Linda this happy made him happy as well. He went to sit beside Even, both of them just grinning at each other for a moment.

Surrounded by his family, Even’s arms wrapped around him and Theo and Linda running around screeching and cheering, everything felt just perfect. He kissed Even softly, blushing when they pulled apart and he caught Per and Ida’s fond glances.

He wouldn’t change any of it for anything in the world, not even another World Cup title.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know in the comments and leave some kudos <3


End file.
